


Teacher

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [54]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis, Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura meets his new magic teacher and said teacher's housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

"So, tell me about these people."

It wasn’t really that Seiichi didn’t trust Belial. He did. He just _also_ had a lively respect for his demon’s sense of humor.

"They’re the children of two of one’s people. They became friends in college, one believes, when they met up and started comparing backgrounds." Belial supplied, rather airily. "Don’t mind the one who smirks all the time. He’s the son of an incubus; he can’t help it."

Seiichi eyed Belial. "And the other one?"

"You’ll like him," Belial predicted with confidence. "He’s an excellent strategist, under all that cheery smiling. And he has… extensive experience as a teacher."

"I see," Seiichi murmured. There was obviously more to the story, but it looked like he’d have to find it out on his own.

When the apartment door opened to Belial’s brisk rap, however, Seiichi had to admit that Belial _had_ told him the most pertinent details.

The smiling man who answered the door seemed harmless enough, until they entered the livingroom and the other occupant noticed them. Or, more precisely, noticed Seiichi and rose with a suddenly brilliant grin. "Tenpou, you should have told me she’d be gorgeous," he chastised his friend, taking a long stride toward Seiichi.

Seiichi gave him a look fit to freeze liquid nitrogen solid. "What did you say?"

The man who’d introduced himself as Tenpou, still smiling, deftly caught his housemate by the collar and hauled him back out of Seiichi’s reach. "He, Kenren. I’d think you, of all people, could tell the difference." He examined Seiichi, and the frost creeping uncontrollably over over the windows, and gestured discreetly.

Seiichi started as he abruptly felt… warmer.

"I can see why Hatter-sama wants someone to teach you about magic," Tenpou noted, thoughtfully, gently shoving a pouting Kenren back toward the couch.

Seiichi looked at Tenpou with a sharper eye. "I assure you, I’m very interested," he murmured.

Tenpou’s smile gained an edge.

 

**End**


End file.
